KPR Alliance
North Korea Pakistan Russia |engagements = Fallen Nation Incident |active = Sometime before Day 1 to Day 22 (status after unknown) }} The KPR Alliance (North Korea, Pakistan and Russian Alliance) is a military alliance between North Korea, Pakistan and Russia, and the main antagonist faction in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. The KPR Alliance is a terrorist group formed by the union of North Korean, Pakistani and Russian terrorist cells that betrayed their countries. They all have their own reason to attack the United States and they’ve decided to merge for a surprise assault. It was founded by rogue generals Dobrynya Popovich and Tong along with ex-US Green Beret Edward Page. After the death of Pablo Al-Banni during Operation Black Pegasus, one of the escaped leaders of Pablo's terrorist cell, Popovich, Managed to escape US custody and sought an alliance with rogue North Korean general Tong to form a military power against the United states. Notable members *Dobrynya Popovich (KIA) - Founder and leader of the KPR. Killed by James Walker. *Tong (KIA) - Second in command. Killed by James Walker. *Edward Page (KIA) - Responsible for the cyber attacks and security breach on America's defense system. Captured by Phantom Unit but later escapes custody. Killed by Joel Blake in Zero Hour. *Kim-Il Sung (KIA) - Captain of the Yongwang aircraft carrier. Killed By James Walker. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation A few years after operation Black Pegasus, the KPR launched an attack on the West Coast of the United States by bringing down their communications and defense systems which paved the way for deploying several WMDs on major US cities. At first the United states was caught off guard by the sudden invasion but managed to secure a hard drive in the NSA building which contained vital intel. Anvil-1 with members James Walker were sent to Los Angeles to recover the hard drive. This was the first part of Operation Blockbuster. They are again seen transporting troops through bridges around US Urban areas, and the AC-130 squad is sent to destroy the transport routes and eliminate them. (02: Sacrifice) Following the destruction of KPR transport routes, the KPR makes their last stand at Mount Lee in Hollywood against the attacking U.S. Forces. Amidst heavy fighting and the death of Turner, the KPR are defeated. Walker and Sergeant Downs were sent to Alaska to investigate the whereabouts of the Razor squad that went MIA.They fight through local KPR resistance, but succeeds in rescuing the survivors of the Razor Squad, Anderson and Starks. KPR forces failed to catch the fleeing members in the resulting car chase(04: Hostile Territories, 05: Chase). The KPR presence in the United States was finished off by an operation by Phantom Unit onboard their carrier Yongwang which rested on the Bering Strait as their forward operations base. As a result of the destruction of the carrier, the KPR no longer posed a viable threat towards the U.S. mainland. There are four branch of soldiers in KPR seen in game. First one is North Korean troops clad in silver, green, and red BDU who are seen on American west coast and North Korea, Second is regular Russian troops in red camouflage seen in Alaska and inner Missile silo, Third is Arctic Russian troops seen in Siberian weapon factory, the last one is Al Akrab, Pakistan based terrorist organization. Equipment Despite being a terrorist group, the KPR are surprising well armed, to the point where they possess an aircraft carrier and multiple aircraft (including Stealth Fighters) at their disposal. Throughout the game, they are seen wearing ballistics vests, helmets, and gasmasks. ; Assault rifles * Maiden * ZN6-Prototype * KT-44 * ACM ; Sniper rifles * Intercept-L200 * KR600 ; Shotguns * Roar 3000 * N4010 ; Submachine guns * OPS55 * MC81 ; Handguns * MK45 * .44 Revolver * Vulture Launchers * Rampage-4 Vehicles * Armored Personnel Carrier * Main Battle Tank * Off-road Truck * All-terrain Vehicle * Attack Helicopter * Transport Helicopter * Fighter * Figth-gen Prototype Fighter * Aircraft Carrier * Yongwang aka Dragon of the Sea Fixed Gun Placement * Anti-Aircraft Gun Gallery MC3 KPR NorthKoreans.jpg|North Korean KPR soldiers concept art MC3 KPR Russian Full.jpg|Russian KPR soldiers concept art MC3-KPR OPENING.PNG|KPR Alliance in the opening cutscene of Operation Blockbuster. modern_combat_3_android_2.jpg|A KPR transport helicopter being destroyed in Los Angeles during Operation Blockbuster. images.jpg|KPR missile silo in North Korea KPR logo in Alaska.png|A KPR logo featuring a skull and two KT-44 rifles on both sides found painted on various walls in Alaska KPR propaganda poster.png|A propaganda poster found in various places around Alaska featuring both General Tong and Popovich which reads "Destroy the US, In unity is strength" KPR POSTER.PNG|Another KPR poster found in Alaska but this time it shows a Russian KPR soldier, North Korean KPR soldier, and an Al-Akrab terrorist. RKPR ALASKA MELEE.PNG|Russian KPR soldier attacking Walker in Alaska. MC3-Russian KPR NK.png|Russian KPR soldier pointing his ZN6-Prototype at Walker in Kijang, North Korea. K.P.R Korean Soldier MC3.png|KPR Korean Soldier as seen in Modern Combat 3. K.P.R Korean Soldier 2 MC3.png|A second KPR Korean soldier, seen in Mission 12 K.P.R Russian Soldier 2 MC3.png|Russian KPR Soldier as seen in Mission 8 KPR logo Kolodny.png|The KPR logo in the Kolodny Weapons Factory See also Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour The KPR alliance isn't seen in Modern Combat 4, but they are mentioned in the second mission by SGS soldiers, the SGS helped the KPR cross the Mexican Border and into America. Also, there is a damaged KPR transport helicopter in the multiplayer map Landfall. See also Trivia * This is the only multi-country faction to appear in the series. * Even though Pakistan is part of the alliance, there are no Pakistan leaders nor soldiers in the KPR except for Al-Akrab appearing later in the campaign. * It's unknown why the leaders of the KPR defected from their former countries. fr:CPR Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Factions Category:Factions